The Marriage of Kirito and Asuna
by spymatt
Summary: This is my version of how these two got married.


"January 1, 2026, I can't believe it" thought Kazuto Kirigaya. "A brand-new year. Maybe, just maybe, I can propose to my beloved Asuna Yuuki. Asuna, man, I just love that girl. "Kazuto and Asuna first met in the VRMMORPG game called Sword Art Online, or SAO, for short. Akihiko Kayaba was the creator of the game and it was once thought innocent turned into a living nightmare: it literally became a game of life and death. Kayaba was once a hero Kazuto could look up to before but during and after SAO, he couldn't anymore.

Kazuto sent Asuna a text message and it said "Happy New Year! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Asuna replied the same exact way as he was headed towards the Dicey Café, where Andrew was the owner. "Hey Andrew, how's it going?" asked Kazuto.

"Hey man, not bad. Please call me Agil though, it feels weird to have you call me that since we lived in that damn game for 2 years" replied Andrew, who went by Agil in SAO. Agil continued "Ok Kirito, what's the problem? I normally don't see you on Saturday's, especially without the rest of the gang."

Kirito was the avatar name he went by in SAO. All his close friends call him Kirito, except his little sister Suguha, who calls him Kazuto. "Well, I want to propose to Asuna this year. I want to marry her and eventually have a family." There were 2 problems with that: Asuna is 18 while Kirito is 17 and Asuna comes from a wealthy background while Kirito is a commoner.

While Kirito was talking to Agil, Asuna was with her parents visiting family. While there, her mother, Kyouko, her mother, set Asuna up on a date with someone that was wealthy. This was going to be the 3rd time her mother or father was trying to set her up with someone and Asuna wasn't happy at all. "Mother, I'm not going on this date. You know that I am in love with someone else. Why do you keep trying to set me up people?" asked Asuna.

"Asuna, this guy is a son of a CEO of a big-time company. He can give you everything while that boy can't" replied Kyouko.

"Asuna, will you please go on the date. It would make us happy if you would give it a chance" said Shouzou, her father.

"Fine, I'll go, even though I don't want to" sighed Asuna.

Asuna was constantly spacing out during the dinner. She was dreaming about Kirito's and her cabin in New Aincrad. "Man, will he ever shut up" she thought. "I'm starting to go nuts. This just needs to hurry up and be over with because I can't take it anymore."

At first, the date started off well. She seemed to be enjoying herself until she told him she was into VRMMORPG. That was something he didn't like at all. Asuna could tell because he said it was a waste of time. Once that cleared the air, he started rambling on about stuff he does for fun. "Gosh, just knock me out all ready" she mumbled to herself.

Once they got back to her relative's house, he told her that he wanted to hold her hand. She, of course said no and that only a boyfriend can hold her hand. Well, that pissed him off. He then said he would like to kiss her. Asuna said she doesn't kiss on the first date either. That pissed him off even more.

"You should hold my hand and wasn't to kiss me. I was the only guy willing to go on a date with you" he snarled. "Consider yourself lucky."

"What do you mean by that" Are you trying to tell me my parents were trying to find a date for me?" replied Asuna.

"Not your parents, just your mother. She doesn't like you not being with someone wealthy" he replied. "I agree, you shouldn't be with some low life, piece of shit, scumbag commoner who only loves you because you're wealthy. Now hold my hand and get ready to enjoy our first kiss."

Asuna was now really upset and pissed off. She stomped on his foot, kicked him square in the family jewels, and then once he went down in pain, kneed him twice in the face, which resulted in a bloody nose.

Asuna was glad the date was over. She went upstairs, changed into her pjs, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. She was heading back home the next day, which made her happy and she slept very well that night. "Kirito, I love you so much. I don't consider you as my boyfriend but more as my husband. I want to be your wife someday" she said, right before falling asleep with a big smile on her face.

Kazuto was on his way home from his meeting with Agil. Agil had reassured him that if Asuna's parents knew everything that happened, they'd say he's prefect for Asuna. Thanks to Kayaba trapping them into the death game, Kazuto found friends and a special girl that made him very happy. He knows she is coming home the next day and Kazuto can't wait to see his beloved Asuna.

The very next day, Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Klein, and Suguha were all going to meet at the Dicey Café. Kirito was already there with Klein and Agil, who was busting Kirito's balls about whether or not he is ever going to ask Asuna out on a real date.

"I'm going to but I haven't found the right moment yet, ok" Kirito said. "I just know her parents won't be happy."

"Come on dude, grow a damn pair and ask her out already. I don't think she will give a damn what her parent will say" Klein said with a smirk. "If you don't, I'll ask her out myself."

"Hey, back off a little bit. It's not his fault his balls haven't dropped yet, or if they have, they are the size of a peanut" Agil said, laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny you guys. I'll ask her out today" Kirito replied. "You know, you guys are real comedians."

As Agil, Kirito, and Klein are debating on whether Kirito will ask Asuna on a date, the girls were on their way debating the same thing. Even though Asuna knows the other girls have feelings for Kirito, Asuna knows they won't go after him out of respect. Besides, they all know Kirito is only interested in Asuna.

"So Asuna, do you have a date with Kirito yet?" Lisbeth asked.

"No, he hasn't asked me out yet. I hope he does soon though. I have a very nice outfit to wear for that night" replied Asuna.

"Why don't you ask him out, Asuna?" Silica asked. "I'm sure he will say yes."

"What? No, why?" Asuna asked in shock.

"Well, you do love Kazuto, right?" Suguha asked. "If so, don't be shy and ask him."

"Yes, I do love Kirito. More than anyone can know" Asuna replied while having her hands over her heart.

As the girls continued walking, Asuna told them how bad her date was. Everyone was shocked that she even agreed to go on it, but found it hilarious when she told them how it ended.

"Damn girl, nobody is going to mess with you, that's for sure!" exclaimed Sinon.

"That's right Sinon, especially some guy I have no interest in. I only went on it to shut my mother up" Asuna replied.

Ever since the whole SAO/ALO/GGO incidents, the friends have always called each other by their avatar names, except Suguha. Since she was little, it was always Kazuto to her, not Kirito. Suguha is the only one not to be called by her avatar name, Leafa.

"All I can say is he better ask me on a date soon. I don't think he will like my parents rule though: Any boy that asks out on a date that we don't know, has to meet us first" Asuna said.

When they arrived at the Dicey Café, Kirito got all excited. Everyone loved being with each other. Klein always walks up to Lisbeth and gives her a noogie and then proceeds to get up close to Silica and blow on the back of her neck. Kirito always has something cold to put on Sinon's neck or at times, ice to put down the back of her shirt, but not today.

Today, Kirito walked right up to Asuna, gave her a hug and said "Hey, I'm glad your home. I missed you."

Asuna replied, "I missed you too, hot lips." This caused Kirito to blush.

Kirito, while shaking his head stated "I thought we agreed for you not to call me that in front of people."

"Hey Kirito, better watch out. She will kick your ass like she did to that guy on her date last night!" Sinon yelled.

"Wait, what!?" yelled a very shocked Kirito. "How could you Asuna?"

"I only went on it to shut my mother up, ok. It was rather boring and I couldn't stop thinking about you. You are the love of my life" Asuna said, reassuring Kirito.

"Tell him what you did to that guy" said Suguha, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing special really. I just stomped on his foot, kicked him in the sac, and kneed him twice in the face, which resulted in a bloody nose" Asuna said, as she put her head into Kirito's chest.

In the back of the Dicey Café, there was a pool table, dart board, and an ice hockey table. After a couple of hours, everyone was ready to go home, for it was getting late. Klein and Agil looked at Kirito and laughed. They felt they were right that Kirito didn't have the guts to ask Asuna on a date. The girls kept elbowing Asuna to give her a hint about asking him out.

As Kirito was walking up to Asuna, Lisbeth yelled to him, "Go get her hot lips!" Once again, Kirito blushed. He still couldn't believe Asuna accidently let it slip. He got that pet name the night Asuna woke up in the hospital and he kissed her. She said his lips felt hot.

"A…Asuna, I need to ask you something in private" stuttered Kirito.

"Well, can you ask me right here?" Asuna asked, giving him a little smile. "Please."

After taking a deep breath, Kirito asked "Asuna, will you please go on a date with me?"

"YES!" exclaimed Asuna, jumping into Kirito's arms. "Yes, yes, yes! I was hoping you would ask me."

Way to go, hot lips!" Klein yelled.

"Your balls just took a big drop today, Kirito" Agil said. "I heard them drop all the way over here, which is about 15 feet."

"Kirito, there is something I need to tell you" Asuna said.

"Sure, what is it? Is it something important?" asked a very curious Kirito.

"Yeah, uh, well my parents have this rule which requires you having dinner with them before you can take me out on a date" Asuna said.

"Oh ok, wait, what?" exclaimed Kirito, once again shocked and puzzled. "I have to meet your parents already"

"Yep" replied Asuna.

"Ok, I'll do it because I love you so much" Kirito said, right before fainting.

When Kirito woke up, Asuna was kneeling right beside him with tears in her eyes. This immediately triggered a flash back when Kirito woke up after fighting The Gleam Eyes in Aincrad. Kirito single handily defeated the boss using his duel wielding skill, in which his life points almost went down to zero. When he woke up from his battle, Asuna was at his side crying because she was worried he had died. That's when she first told him how she felt about him.

"Kirito, Kirito. Earth to Kirito. The lights are on but is anybody home?" asked Sinon.

"Uh yeah, sorry, just spaced out a minute" Kirito replied, realizing Asuna was holding him in her arms.

Rubbing his chin, Klein says "This looks a little familiar. Oh, that's right. This looks like when he beat the shit out of that cracked out goat demon Gleam Eyes. Of course, your stupid and impulsive ass almost died too."

As everyone was heading out to go home, Asuna and Kirito were discussing about their date. They decided Valentine's Day because her parents were going to be busy until the end of January. Asuna started to squeeze Kirito's arm even more because she was glad about their date but also worried something else was bugging him.

"Don't worry Asuna, I'm fine" Kirito said knowing she was worried.

"You always say that" replied Asuna. "Doesn't anything ever bother you? I mean, after you woke up it felt like Gleam Eyes all over again."

"Not really, I mean yea, some things do but I just don't show it. You know that I feel like I should protect you so you don't worry. I don't like it when you worry so much" Kirito said.

"KIRITO! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Asuna replied with anger in her tone. "You're my hus, I mean boyfriend. Of course I'm going to worry about you."

"Whew, that almost slipped" thought Asuna.

A few weeks have passed and Kirito was getting nervous. He had decided his present for Asuna was genius. He had Lisbeth make a copy of Asuna's rapier, Lambent Light. He had the sheath for it made up as well. At the same time, Lisbeth was also finishing up the Elucidator and Dark Repulser for Kirito. Lisbeth decided to learn how to be a blacksmith since she enjoyed doing it while stuck in SAO. She had found someone who was a blacksmith and had let her become his apprentice. Asuna had even bought a black trench coat and edited it to look like the Coat of Midnight.

"What do you think Agil?" Kirito asked. "Do you think Asuna will like it?"

"It's, it's, it's, the Lambent Light" stuttered Agil. "It's hard to say but I think Asuna will like it."

Kirito had debated whether or not to try and have a replica made of her Knights of the Blood Oath uniform, but decided not to. He knows how much Asuna hates the guild.

"What else should I get her, Agil?" Kirito asked. He had run out of ideas.

"Flowers, every girl loves flowers. Just give her a bouquet of her favorite flowers. It's just that simple" Agil replied, shaking his head.

"Good idea, only, I don't know what her favorite flower is. To be honest, Lisbeth, Sinon, Silica, and Suguha don't know either" responded Kirito.

"Damn dude, don't you know anything about your girlfriend?" Agil asked in absolute shock.

"That's one of the few things I don't know about her" Kirito said, sadly.

"Hell hot lips, she might now even have a favorite flower. Maybe you should have some sugar on your lips so next time she kisses you, she can call you sugar lips instead of hot lips" said a laughing Agil. "By the way, when do you meet her parents?" Agil asked after he was done laughing.

"Ugh, tomorrow night" Kirito replied.

Agil replied "Trust me, you'll be fine."

The very next day, Kirito was as nervous as anyone could be. Asuna had been texting him all day to try and calm him down. When Kirito finally got to Asuna's house, Asuna met him outside and gave him a quick hug and kiss. On the way inside, Asuna's parents were watching outside the window and talking.

"Now, Kyouko, be nice. We need to give him a chance. Remember, he helped bring Asuna back to our reality" Shouzou said.

"Oh ok, I'll try and be nice. I just want to know Asuna will have someone to take care of her" Kyouko replied. "What can he give her that someone else can't?"

"Well, it looks like he has given Asuna the key to his heart" Shouzou replied with a smile.

Once inside, Kirito took off his coat and hung it up in the front closet. Even though he was wearing a black t-shirt under his black sweater, he felt under dressed. Asuna reassured him that everything would be fine. Her mother and father were waiting for them in the dining room.

"Mother, father, this is Kazuto Kirigaya" said Asuna. "Kazuto, this is my mother, Kyouko and my father, Shouzou."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Yuuki. Nice to see you again, Mr. Yuuki" Kazuto said.

After pleasantries were exchanged, they all sat down and had a nice dinner. Kazuto had explained to her parents what he wanted to do the rest of his life. Shouzou and Kyouko were quite impressed with Kazuto. Any question he was asked, Kazuto answered with confidence. Finally, Kyouko couldn't contain herself anymore.

"In that damn game, how did you guys meet?" Kyouko asked.

"Mother, I thought we agreed no SAO questions" Asuna said.

"It's ok Asuna. I'm sure your mom and dad are curious and she wants to know so I have no problem answering the question" Kazuto told Asuna.

Asuna, squeezing his hand, responded "You know I worry about you when this matter is discussed."

Kazuto told her parents how they met 1 month after being trapped, forming a party together to help defeat Ilfang, the Kobold Lord, the 1st floor boss, and how Asuna rejected him at first. He even told her parents his avatar name was Kirito.

"After the battle was over and I dissolved the party, I gave her some advice. If anyone she trusted ever offered her to join a guild, to do that. There's only so much a solo player can do" Kazuto said.

"So, you were a solo player?" Mr. Yuuki asked in amazement.

Kirito replied "Yes, players were accusing the beta testers of not helping other players like Asuna. I was a beta tester as well. I told everyone that was in the boss room after Ilfang was defeated that I got to higher floors than any of the other testers. I also knew other stuff as well. I was then called a cheater and the word 'beater' was given to me, combining the beta tester and cheater together."

"So, you lied to everyone there, including Asuna?" asked Mrs. Yuuki in disgust. "Now you want to take our daughter out on a date."

Kazuto, looking down at his plate, answered "Yes, I did lie. I was taking all the heat off the other beta testers as well as playing the villain. It was easier that way for me to being a solo player. It didn't seem to fool Asuna or another player named Agil though."

Worrying that another question might make it worse, Mr. Yuuki asked "Were you there when Asuna died?"

Kazuto, trying to hold back tears, took a deep breath, and answered "Yes, I was there when Asuna died. The boss we were fighting was fast and struck many of the players. Asuna took a big hit and before I could get in front of another attack, I was too late. Luckily, one player that was there went by the name 'The Black Swordsman'. Like me, he wore all black but never teamed up with anyone so nobody knew his name. He defeated Kayaba right after that fight with the boss."

Kazuto had to like about the story of Asuna dying and all. He got quiet because it still bugged him. He almost went to la-la land but Asuna snapped him out of a flashback by squeezing his hand.

By the time dinner was over, it was 9 PM. Kazuto helped clean up and apologized about his behavior about the SAO questions as some still made him upset. As Kazuto was getting ready to leave, Asuna ran up to him and while giving him a hug, whispered "Thank you, be careful, and I love you so much."

Kazuto was called on Monday and was informed by Mr. Yuuki that he could take Asuna out on a date. Mr. Yuuki suggested a place where Kazuto could take Asuna out for dinner and it sounded good to him. Kazuto once again thanked Mr. Yuuki for his kindness on Saturday night. He also thanked Mr. Yuuki for giving him a chance to be with Asuna.

On Thursday, February, 13, Kazuto and Asuna met to exchange Valentine's Day presents.

"Kirito, thank you so much for my rapier" Asuna said. "Now, it's your turn. Close your eyes and hold out your arms."

As his eyes were closed, The Coat of Midnight, Elucidator, and Dark Repulser was placed on him. When Kirito opened his eyes, he was in complete shock.

Asuna said "I hope you like it. This version of Kirito was made because this journey isn't over yet."

Kirito smiled and replied "Thank you. I miss this and prefer it over my ALO avatar. I can't believe you made this a reality. It feels more bad ass than it did in SAO."

Kazuto was excited about taking out Asuna because it's Valentine's Day. He's been up since about 7 AM the day before. He has been nervous and excited about his date. He had been keeping an eye on the weather as well. The weather forecast was calling for snow but couldn't give an estimated amount of how much was going to fall. His aunt suggested he pack a change of clothes in case he had to get a hotel room for the night after dropping Asuna off at home.

When Kirito arrives to pick up Asuna, Mr. Yuuki opened the door. He lets Kirito know Asuna is finishing up getting ready and lets Kirito inside while he waits on Asuna.

Mr. Yuuki asked him "Would you like for us to call you Kazuto or Kirito?"

"Either one is fine" Kirito said. "I'm sorry had to move the time up but I wanted to make sure that I could try and get Asuna home before the weather gets really nasty."

Mr. Yuuki, smiling, said "Kyouko and I are grateful that you did. That was very considerate and shows us that you care about Asuna's safety."

Asuna came down stairs in a black dress that was slightly past her knees. It was a perfect dress and Kirito was absolutely stunned. Asuna was already a very pretty girl but she was beautiful in the dress.

"Hi Kirito, how do I look?" Asuna asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

"It's ok. I told your dad that they could call me either name as well. To answer your question, you look amazing" Kirito replied.

Kirito, turning towards her parents said "I won't bring her home too late. I will make sure Asuna informs you when we get to the restaurant, leave the restaurant, and of any traffic problems that might occur, but hopefully don't happen."

Mrs. Yuuki replied "Thank you. Have fun you guys."

Kirito and Asuna pull into the restaurant parking lot. They walk inside, got seated, and ordered dinner. Both were offered wine and both said yes. Asuna had 1 glass of wine and water while Kirito had a half glass and some tea to drink. He didn't want to have any but agreed to have a half glass since he was driving. With the weather that was coming, driving while impaired didn't seem like a good idea to him one bit.

"I'm sorry about my parents asking you about SAO. I know you have some flashbacks with it" Asuna said.

"It's fine, really. I was expecting to be asked at least how we met" responded Kirito. "I'm sorry I had to lie to your parents about the day I lost you. I felt like they shouldn't know what really happened that day. It was really hard to talk about that."

Asuna, grabbing his hand and says, "I know and understand why you did it. They shouldn't know what really happened yet. I'm here now with you IRL and that's all that matters."

After dinner, Kirito paid the bill and they left. On the way back to her house, they hit a traffic jam. During the snow storm, someone had lost control and caused a 5-car pile-up, where luckily nobody was seriously injured. It was 11:30 by the time Kirito got back to Asuna's house. They left the restaurant at 9 and it was only about 45 minutes away from her house. Kirito walked her up to the house and gave her a hug and kiss. They said "I love you" to each other and Asuna walked in, smiling.

As Kirito was walking back to the car, he collapsed. He was so tired he just fell asleep in pure exhaustion. Asuna, who was watching to make sure he got back to his car from a window, saw him collapse and immediately yelled for her parents.

"Mother, father, Kazuto collapsed in the yard!" Asuna yelled.

Shouzou went outside, picked up Kazuto, and carried him into the house. He set Kazuto down on the couch. About 10 minutes went by when Kazuto finally woke up.

"Where, where am I?" Kazuto asked himself, puzzled.

"Oh good, your awake" said Asuna, who was holding his hand. She then leaned in and gave him a big hug, thankful he is fine.

"What, what happened?" Kazuto asked.

Kyouko replied "You collapsed outside after dropping Asuna off. When she saw you fall, she yelled for us. She hasn't left your side since you were brought inside. Looks like you scared her."

Kazuto, sitting up now said, "Thank you for everything, however, I must be going. I'm sure my aunt is worried sick."

Shouzou responded "I'm sorry but we can't allow you to leave. The roads have gotten worse and your aunt's car is snowed in. Suguha also informed Asuna that you haven't slept well the past 2 nights Due to those facts, Kyouko and I feel that you should stay here for the night. We have a spare bedroom that you can use and your clothes are in there as well. Also, if you're thinking you can walk home, that wouldn't be a good idea you collapsed once, what if you did it again on your way home?"

"Asuna, please show Kazuto where he is sleeping tonight" said Kyouko.

Asuna and Kazuto walked upstairs and it turns out he would be sleeping right across the hall from Asuna's room. As Kazuto went into the bathroom to change, Asuna had an idea. She was going to steal his undershirt and wear it to bed. Once he left the bathroom, he returned to the room and was putting his clothes back in his bag. He realized he was missing one of his socks and went to retrieve it. Asuna took advantage of this, went into his room, grabbed his shirt, and left.

After Asuna tossed the shirt onto her bed, she waited outside her for Kazuto. Once he returned with his sock, they hugged, kissed, and went into their own rooms. Once Kazuto shut his door, he locked it. Once Asuna was in her bedroom and the door was shut, she took her shirt off and put Kazuto's shirt on. Asuna fell asleep, feeling like she was sleeping right next to Kazuto.

The next morning Asuna came downstairs in her pjs with Kazuto's shirt still on. Kazuto walked back inside after shoveling the Yuuki's driveway, sidewalk, and from around the car. Before Kazuto left to go home, he was asked to stay and have breakfast with them, which he accepted. Kazuto looked at Asuna and said "Morning Asuna, hope you slept well last night."

"Oh, I did" replied Asuna with a sly grin. "Your shirt is nice and comfy."

"Wait, uh, what?" Kazuto asked. "How did you get that? When did you get that?"

"Oh, when you left your room after changed" replied Asuna, laughing. "Don't worry, I will bring it down when I change into my clothes." Her parents had laughed too since Kazuto was the only one that didn't notice it.

After Asuna came downstairs from changing, Kazuto was ready to leave. He thanked Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki for everything they did for him. After Kazuto had left, Mrs. Yuuki went upstairs to do some work when she noticed a small picture outside of the room where Kazuto had stayed. The picture was of his parents.

A few hours later, Mrs. Yuuki stopped by Kazuto's house. He was out front shoveling snow. Kazuto saw Mrs. Yuuki get out of her car and thought "Why is Mrs. Yuuki here?"

Hi Kazuto. I'm sure your wondering why I came here. Well, I noticed that you must have accidently dropped something at our house this morning before you left" Mrs. Yuuki said.

"Ok, come on inside I'm getting ready to make some lunch. Will you please join us?" Kazuto asked.

"Thank you for the offer but I must decline. I'm running a few errands and I figured while I was out, I would drop this off to you" replied Mrs. Yuuki, handing Kazuto the picture. "It must be important to you."

Kazuto, trying to hold back some tears, stated "This is a picture of my birth parents. They died when I was little and it's the only thing I have to remember them by. Thanks for bringing this over to me."

Mrs. Yuuki said "I understand." Now, with a much sharper tone she told Kazuto "Stay away from Asuna. She needs to find a guy that can take care of her, which you can't. To be honest, I didn't want you to take Asuna on that date or even have you stay the night but I did it for her. It was nice having the 'help' shovel the snow for us and all it costs was a date. Good bye."

This crushed Kazuto's heart. He couldn't believe the way Mrs. Yuuki had just talked to him. He thought she liked or at least respected him and she didn't. He wanted to text Asuna but couldn't. All of this was going to cause big problems for Kazuto.

After a week, Kirito finally told Asuna about what her mom told him. This really pissed Asuna off. He then told Asuna that he didn't care what her mom said, if he wants to be with her, he will try and be with her. On Monday's and Wednesday's though, he was busy. He didn't tell her why.

When Asuna got home, her parents were in the living room reading. She went into the living room and with tears in her eyes she asked "Mother, how could you?"

"How could I do what, Asuna?" Mrs. Yuuki asked.

"I know what you told Kirito!" Asuna yelled. "I just want to know why!"

"What did you do, Kyouko?" Mr. Yuuki asked his wife.

"Fine, if you must know, I told Kazuto to stay away from Asuna. He isn't good enough for you Asuna. Why can't you see that?" Mrs. Yuuki replied.

"Yes, he is mother. He encourages me to do stuff that I want to try. He listens to me when I speak or tries to give me advice when I ask for it. He loves me and I love him" Asuna replied.

"Kyouko, I can tell he loves her. Visiting her in the hospital ever day while she is 'asleep' isn't for fun; he was there because he loves her" said Shouzou. "I have no problem with her choice of Kazuto. I think he's perfect for her."

"Of course you would, Shouzou. I mean, you did pick out that crack pot to marry her. It turns out she didn't even like him at all" Kyouko retorted.

"Well, neither one of us made any good choices. I mean, the crack pot you're referring to was a bad choice, the first date you chose Asuna was so bored she couldn't remember his name and the second guy you chose got knocked into next week at the end of the date. Let's just have her choose the guy. Combined, we swung and missed 3 times, so we're out" Shouzou said. Then turning toward Asuna he said "I want to spend more time with you Asuna." Then pulling out an Amusphere he bought, asked "I want to see what's important in the VR world. I want to understand you more. Will you teach me how to play?"

With tears in her eyes, Asuna barely could say "yes".

"Seriously, you too Shouzou?" Kyouko asked in shock.

"Yes, because maybe it will help me understand what she sees in these games. Besides, the more I understand her the better. Maybe I will even find out why she loves Kazuto so much. Maybe you should spend some time in her world to try and understand her better as well. Who knows, maybe there is a side of her we don't see here but we might see in the VR world" Shouzou replied.

"I don't care. Asuna, I don't want you to be with Kazuto anymore" Kyouko said.

Filled with rage and before leaving to go to her room, Asuna said, "You're almost as bad if not worse than Akihiko Kayaba. While in the game, he didn't try and keep anybody apart. Everyone could live their own life the way the want to. Nothing about the real world mattered in there. I guess you forgot what I showed you that was really important to me mother."

Asuna ran upstairs, slammed her door, and started crying on her bed. She was torn between Kirito and her mother. She wanted to text Kirito but couldn't get the courage to do so. Shouzou went upstairs to Asuna's room and knocked on her door.

"Asuna, can I come in?" he asked.

Asuna, while wiping the tears off her face, replied "Yes."

He entered the room, sat on her bed beside her, and they talked. He told her that Kyouko Has forgotten what is important to Asuna. He also told her to talk to her tonight or in the morning. Asuna figured at night would be the best but made her mom log back into ALO using Asuna's other account.

As soon as dinner was done, all 3 logged into ALO. They all were at Kirito and Asuna's cabin. As they were walking, Asuna was explaining to both parents her reason for picking Kirito. Her parents were amazed at everything she was saying. At this point, Asuna felt that she might have won her parents over on her choice of Kirito.

Asuna woke up the next morning in a good mood. During breakfast, though, Kyouko tried to start trouble.

"Asuna, a nice wealthy man can give you a home like that cabin and a nice house in the city" Kyouko said.

Before Asuna could reply, Shouzou replied "Dear, I thought we talked about this last night." Then, turning to Asuna, he said "Asuna, your mother and I talked last night and she would like to get your friends reason's on why you should be with Kazuto."

Kyouko added "If they can convince me that he deserves a chance, Kazuto will get a fair chance, and before you bring up your date with him, I was a little impressed at everything he did that night. He is a polite young man and seems to always look out for your safety."

After the conversation, Asuna texted Agil, Suguha, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, and Klein, and told them to meet her at the Dicey Café. Once everybody was there, she told them what her mom said. They were also told not to mention that Kirito defeated Heathcliff, Asuna sacrificed herself to save Kirito, or that Kirito was also known as the Black Swordsman. Everyone agreed not to say a word about any of it. They were to meet Kyouko on March 13.

When March 13 came, everyone meet at the Yuuki's place to meet and talk to Kyouko about Kazuto. Everyone told her their avatar's name except Suguha, since she was Kazuto's sister.

Klein started "On the day SAO was launched, I ran into Kirito and asked for help. Kirito explained everything to me and if I needed help, he would be there. I could always count on him to have my back, even though at times he was somewhat hard to talk to. He always looked out for his friends, no matter what."

"He helped me by saving my life from gorillas in the forest and by saving my pet Pina" Silica said. "He used me to capture an orange guild called Titan's Hand. He kept a promise to a guild leader whose guild was killed by them. He apologized for using me as bait but did end up saving Pina in the process. He could have let me die and not helped getting Pina back but he did."

"He came in and shattered my best sword, my masterpiece" Lisbeth stated. "While on a quest to get an ore that can only spawned with a master blacksmith present, he gave me a coat to keep me warm and saved my life. He did try running up the wall to get out of a dragon's nest but slipped on ice. He got us out though and back to the shop to make him a sword. When Asuna came into my shop 2 days later because she couldn't get a hold of me, I could tell she had feelings for him, even though she tried to deny it."

Agil told Kyouko "I fought with him on the front lines. He was always focused on beating the boss but seemed to be worried about losing any players during those battles. He also visited my shop frequently whenever he needed help or just to talk to someone. There was an instance though that he and Asuna needed a weapon appraised to help solve a murder mystery as well."

When Suguha's turn came, she said "He's my big brother. I can tell you that it ate him up that Asuna wasn't in our world. He had to visit Asuna every day in the hospital until she got back. I helped him in ALO to get her back. He was always focused at hand, even if it meant helping out people he didn't know. He was just determined to get Asuna back. He pretty much cried every day, morning and night. He went through hell in SAO and in ALO to get her back. He also helps me by being a sparring partner for Kendo."

The last person to speak was Sinon, who said "He was sent to investigate the 2 players that died in Gun Gale Online (GGO). The 2 players who died in game had also died in real life. Kirito figured out everything and when BOB3 (Bullet of Bullets) tournament ended, he saved my life. It turns out that a friend of mine had a big brother that was trapped in SAO as well. He went by the name Red-Eye XAXA. He was part of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild in SAO. If it wasn't for him, everybody but Suguha would probably be dead."

Kyouko had taken lots of notes from everyone. After everyone left, she sat down and looked over her notes. She kept wondering what Asuna saw in Kazuto that she didn't see. After hours of pondering and reading, Kyouko decided to take a shower. As Kyouko was showering, she remembered what was important to Asuna, and between the meeting with Asuna's friends and what Asuna said was important to her, Kyouko came to a decision.

While all of this was going on, Kazuto was really depressed. He was seeing the therapist who helped him after the SAO incident. He was barely talking to anyone, including Suguha and Asuna. It was becoming harder and harder for him to log in ALO and when he did, it wasn't for all that long. He would take walks at night by himself. The 2 years in SAO, everything with ALO and GGO was messing with his head. He couldn't think straight anymore and couldn't sleep either. Everything that happened he believed it was his fault, directly or indirectly.

Kirito was responsible or partially responsible for 10 players' deaths: the Moonlit Black Cats guild, which he was a member, because he didn't tell them that he was a beater, Kuradeel to protect Asuna after she saved him, 2 Laughing Coffin members during a raid, Asuna, during his battle with Heathcliff, and Kayaba himself. Even though he only killed 4 players, he felt responsible for all the others that did die, including Asuna. Even though he ended up getting her back, it still bugged him.

It was mid-April and Kyouko had to finally tell Asuna her feelings towards her relationship with Kazuto.

"Asuna, will you and your father please log into ALO. I have something to tell you" Kyouko said.

Once logged in, they all stood on the porch of Kirito and Asuna's cabin. "Asuna, after everything I heard from your friends, on how Kirito was polite and considerate on your date, and keeping in mind what you feel is important, my decision is…." Mrs. Yuuki said "AHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Asuna and her parents were paralyzed. "Hello again Asuna" said a mysterious voice.

"Who, who are you? What have you done to us?" Asuna asked.

"Don't you remember me Asuna? I'm an old friend" replied the voice walking out of the shadows.

Asuna screamed "Kayaba! What are you doing?"

Kayaba replied "I'm just here to help. Kirito should be logging in soon and you will see."

Once Kazuto logged in, he was brought into a room. "Hello Kirito" said Kayaba. "I have Asuna and 2 other players trapped. Walk through the door in front of you if you want to save them. You can log out if you want but they will be trapped until you rescue them."

Filled with rage, Kirito ran through the door, opened it, and after running inside, he yelled "Where are you, Akihiko Kayaba?"

"I'm right here" Kayaba replied. "I have one condition for you: Duel me and Asuna and her family can go free. If you win, everyone goes free, but if you lose, you will stay trapped in ALO until you beat the game. No matter what, you won't be able to die in the real world and Asuna and family goes free."

"What? How can you duel me?" Kirito asked.

"Before SAO was cleared, I was working on a project that was completed. It's an exact replica of my avatar, Heathcliff. I had built him just in case I needed him someday" replied Kayaba.

Taking a deep breath and looking at Asuna, Kirito said "Fine, I'll do it."

With a grin, Kayaba said "Great, you will be transported into a room to get ready. Oh, and please don't disappoint me."

Once Kirito was in the room, he knew what he had to do. He was able to use his SAO avatar, with all of his items available, including the Coat of Midnight, the Elucidator, and Dark Repulser. After he was done, he walked into the room calm, cool, and collected.

"Kirito, this will be our last duel, ever. We are tied at 1 apiece and this time, Asuna can't move to take a hit like last time" said Kayaba.

"Don't do it Kirito!" cried Asuna. "I don't want to lose you to this game."

"I'm sorry but I have to do this for you and your family, no matter what the cost" replied Kirito.

As the fight began, Kirito was giving it everything he had, but was no match for Heathcliff. Unlike last time, Kirito had played some defense as well. Kirito's emotions finally got the best of him and he started to use the sword skill called the Eclipse, a 27 hit combo that he used in his last duel with Heathcliff.

Once again, the Dark Repulser shattered and Heathcliff had the chance to finish him off but this time, Kirito was ready. As Kirito was falling, he got down to his knees and used the Elucidator to slash Heathcliff's legs and as Heathcliff was falling, Kirito took his sword and rammed into Heathcliff's chest, ending the duel. After defeating Heathcliff, Asuna and her parents logged out yet Kirito still couldn't, which confused him.

Kayaba said "I was very pleased with the battle. You gave it everything and once again, protecting Asuna was your main priority, even though she was in no danger. I know Asuna's mother didn't want you guys together. I heard her say it and I knew I had to help. You know that you are going to have to explain everything to her parents. I also know about Yui and after seeing how you and Asuna took care of her, I couldn't erase her. I also couldn't have the Nerve Gear kill you or Asuna seeing how happy you were together. There is true love between you two and I wanted to make sure it would be apparent to her parents. Well, I must be going now. Take care, Kirito."

As soon as Kirito logged out, he had to figure out a way to tell Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki everything that happened. He also felt like they should know about Yui as well. It was becoming difficult to think when and where everything should revealed. He figured maybe 2 days later would be a good idea to plan on how Asuna's parents could be told everything.

Kazuto started to hear his stomach growl. He went downstairs, ate a sandwich, and then went back upstairs to take a shower. As he was showering, Asuna was blowing up his phone with calls and text messages. She was worried he was stuck in the game and unable to log back out, even though Kirito won the fight.

After he got ready for bed, he called Asuna back. "Hey Asuna, I saw you texted me 10 times and called me 10 times as well. Everything ok?" asked Kazuto.

"Oh thank god" responded Asuna. "You had me worried sick. I thought you were still stuck in that game again."

Kazuto replied "Sorry about that. I fixed myself a sandwich and then took a shower. I was trying to think of where to reveal everything, including Yui, since your parents somewhat know what happened. I was also thinking of having everyone there as well."

"That's a good idea. Besides Klein and Agil, nobody know the battle between you and Heathcliff and the story of how we got Yui nobody knows. I know, we should see if Agil would let us use the Dicey Café." Asuna said.

The next day Kazuto and Asuna were getting everything ready. They had it all figured out. The day had arrived when everything was to be revealed. Asuna was going to have her Lambent Light, around her waist, along with the Knights of the Blood Oath uniform she had made, while Kazuto was getting on his Coat of Midnight, Dark Repulser, and the Elucidator. Asuna also had the camera with Yui on her shoulder. After getting ready, Kazuto was now Kirito and he was extremely nervous.

Asuna walked out first, calm and confident. She felt like that with her rapier around her waist. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present Kirito" said Asuna. As Kirito came out and was walking towards Asuna, she said "There is a picture in front of you. Please flip the picture over." Asuna's parents were in complete shock once they turned the picture over.

Kirito, taking a big gulp, said "That is a picture of the Black Swordsman. I am the Black Swordsman, and yes, I defeated Akihiko Kayaba."

"I'm so proud of you daddy!" exclaimed Yui. Kyouko and Shouzou were looking around for the voice. "I'm over here on mommy's shoulder."

Asuna stood up and told her parents "This is Yui. She is our daughter. I mean, our in-game daughter. She is an AI and we met her a few days after we got married in SAO."

Yui chimed in "Don't worry explaining it mommy. I found some files that shows some of the stuff that happened in SAO. Meeting me, the event leading up to daddy's duel wielding skill being revealed, the conversation between you and daddy before fighting the Skull Reaper, and the battle daddy had with Heathcliff."

Everyone sat and watched the files of what actually happened. As the Last Battle was getting ready to start, Kirito wasn't sure if he could watch it. Right before Asuna jumped in between Heathcliff and Kirito, Asuna grabbed his hand and he started to tear up. "Don't worry, I'm here with you and that's all that matters" Asuna said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After everyone said bye to each other, Mr. Yuuki said to Kirito "Kirito, come to our house. We need to talk about not only what we saw, but everything. There are some questions that need to be answered still."

When Kirito arrived at the Yuuki's house, he was slightly nervous. He knocks on the door and Asuna answered it. She let him in, grabbed his hand, and lead Kirito to where her parents were waiting for him. "Don't worry" said Asuna. "You'll be fine."

Kirito walked in and sat down with Asuna and Yui right by his side, across from her parents. They were asking him some more details about what they had watched and Kirito calmly answered all the questions. He knew eventually the battle between Heathcliff and himself would come up and when it did, he was ready to answer it.

"First off, I want to apologize for not telling you the truth about what really happened at the boss's lair and the fight with Heathcliff" said Kirito. "I didn't want to make a bad impression or anything like that. When Asuna took that blow, well you can tell my heart was completely shattered. I didn't want to continue the fight and I believe Asuna helped me finish the fight. I just didn't feel our first-time meeting was something that knowing the full truth was a good idea. It still eats me up to this day. When I first woke up, she was the first person I saw in my head. She had a big smile on her face and that just made me cry. Until she got back to our world, I had a hard time doing anything."

Mr. Yuuki responded "It did shock us that happened. I mean, Asuna jumping in front of that hit showed that she really does love you."

"Yeah, she knew what was going to happen and didn't care. She was protecting you and to her, that's all that mattered, even though she died" Mrs. Yuuki added.

As their conversation was finishing up, Kirito heard something. He put his finger to his lips so he could concentrate on where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, 2 guys burst in the room with swords drawn out. "Well, well, well, we meet again Black Swordsman" said one intruder.

Kirito stood up and asked "What do you want? Who are you?"

He responded "My name is Bob and my partner here is Tom. We are 2 survivors of Laughing Coffin and went want revenge for being sent to prison in SAO. Prepare to die, Black Swordsman."

"Fine, I have no problem with this at all. Sorry Asuna, I will fight alone because this is my battle, not yours" Kirito said, removing his Coat of Midnight so it doesn't get damaged. "We must take this fight outside though, nothing needs to get damaged."

With some light being left, the fight began. Kirito was able to block and counter attack everything Bob and Tom threw at him, until Tom was finally able to cut Kirito's leg and he went down. "Get up daddy!" Yui yelled. "You can do it."

As Bob and Tom went for the final blow, Kirito blocked them both, but not before he got his right arm cut. Right after Kirito got up, Asuna noticed his demeanor had changed. Kirito's emotions were starting to get the best of him and she knew when that happened, he became more focused but unaware how hurt he really was. She was worried that he was going to get himself killed.

Suddenly, Kirito attacked with such speed that it caught Bob and Tom completely off guard. Kirito was able to slash his way around their attempts at blocking, causing many cuts and puncture wounds to them. Once Kirito cut both of their swords in half, they surrendered. The cops arrived along with an ambulance to take Bob and Tom away. The fight was over, but for Kirito, the fight seemed like it was just the beginning.

Once everyone went back inside, Kirito had his cuts wrapped up so he didn't get blood on the carpet or anything. Once he sat down, he got quiet. Answering questions was getting harder and harder for him. That fight made him have flashbacks of the day the party raided Laughing Coffin's hideout and the fight that ensued. Asuna asked "Kirito, what's wrong? What have you been doing on Monday's and Wednesday's that you haven't told anyone?"

Kirito, taking a deep breath, responded "I've been seeing a therapist to help me get over what happened in SAO. After your mom came over and told me to stay away from you, I started having flashbacks again. I felt like I lost you all over again."

"I'm sorry about that Kirito. All I was trying to do was have Asuna find a guy that would protect her and giver her everything she wanted." Mrs. Yuuki said.

Kirito responded "That's fine, Mrs. Yuuki. I understand that Asuna's well-being is a top priority for you. Besides, I had a slight problem during the GGO incident as well, especially once I saw the Laughing Coffin emblem on Death Gun's hand."

Kirito added "Besides, you guys need to know something else: I'm responsible for 10 people that died in SAO. I joined a guild called the Moonlit Black Cats. Including me, there was 6 of us and all of them died but me. I didn't tell them my true level or that I was a beater, which caused their deaths. I killed a guy name Kuradeel, who, at first was trying to kill me but Asuna saved me, but he begged for his life, Asuna lowered her guard and before he could kill her, I jumped in, lost my hand, and killed him. I also killed 2 Laughing Coffin members during a raid in August of 2024, and, of course, Akihiko Kayaba at the end. The only person I feel responsible for is Asuna. She wanted to fall back but I couldn't, I wanted to end that world before anyone else could die."

After telling them that, Kirito started to tear up. Even though Asuna was alive and right beside him, the thought of sacrificing her life kept upsetting him. He promised to protect her and get her back into the real world and he felt like he failed, even though in the long run, he succeeded. Fighting back tears, he continued "Asuna's death was the one that bugged me the most. I wanted to commit suicide because she wasn't here with me IRL. After I had rescued her from Oberon in ALO, thanks to Kayaba's help, it made me feel better. The only ones that bugged me during GGO was Kuradeel and the 2 other Laughing Coffin members."

After Kirito was done talking, he picked up his coat and put it on. Asuna at that point asked "Where do you think you're going? We need to see how your cuts look."

Kirito replied "Well, it's getting late and I was going to go home and sleep. I'm fine but since I know you well enough, I will leave after we look at them."

After inspecting his wounds, Mr. Yuuki said "Well they don't look too bad after the fight, however, I'm not sure letting you go home is a good idea. Kyouko and I don't like to drive this late at night and the only option for you is to walk home."

Kirito responding with confidence, said "I'm fine, trust me. I don't mind walking and besides, you saw me comfortable using swords on more than one occasion."

Mrs. Yuuki chimed in "You are not leaving tonight Kirito. You lost Asuna in SAO and was lucky enough to get her back, but what if you left here and died on the way home? Asuna won't be able to bring you back at all. We can't have you run the risk of getting killed and breaking her heart. Who knows if there are more Laughing Coffin members waiting for you to leave. You are staying here and that's all there is to it. Asuna can get you some pjs to sleep in."

Once Kirito got changed into the pjs, Asuna helped him into bed. "Asuna, I have something to tell you" Kirito stated. "During the fight, it felt like I was using my sword skills. It was just a weird feeling I got. I felt like I was in SAO all over again."

Asuna responded "Yeah, I noticed something was off. It seemed like once you got really focused, you were quicker and just plain out stronger than those guys. Who knows, maybe SAO is a part of you now. Get some sleep. I love you so very much."

The next morning, Kirito was in some pain. It felt like the cuts were a little deeper than he had originally thought. After he got dressed, he met the Yuuki's downstairs for breakfast. Everyone said morning and then it got quiet. It seemed like nobody was willing to talk about the night before and Kirito sure as hell wasn't going to bring that up. He has been hiding something else from Asuna; he had been offered to go to the United States to learn more about mechatronics.

Kirito took a deep breath and said "Asuna, I have something to tell you. I was offered to go to the United States for a month to learn more about mechatronics."

"Kirito, that's great! I'm so happy for you" replied Asuna.

Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki congratulated Kirito as well. He told them all the details about what he will be doing. After Kirito had helped with the dishes, he went out back to where the fight took place. "Good, nothing got broken or anything" he thought to himself. He went back into the house to start gathering his stuff to leave. As he was packing up, Mrs. Yuuki sat him down on the bed.

"Kazuto, I misjudged you. Even though I was a complete bitch, you still protected us and our home. I want to say I'm sorry for everything. I just want Asuna to be happy" Mrs. Yuuki said. "Now, let's see how your cuts look from last night. Hmmmm, deeper than what we thought. I will have Asuna text Agil and Klein to walk you home. Even though you were quite impressive last night, let's not chance an ambush, ok."

Once Agil and Klein go the Yuuki's, Kirito said by to everyone and promised he would text Asuna when he got home. Before he left, he gave Asuna a kiss on the cheek. He told her not to worry and that he was with Agil and Klein so he would be fine. As they were walking home, they asked why they had to escort him home. Kirito told them what happened the night before and both were amazed.

"Damn dude, you kick ass IRL too!" exclaimed Klein. "Of course, you were risking your life and your emotions got the best of you again. You need to be more careful because Asuna's mom is right, if you die, Asuna can't bring you back to life."

"Yeah, you need to be more careful. You know you can't be doing that. Do you think Asuna wants to bury you right now?" asked Agil.

"I know Asuna doesn't want to bury me right now" replied Kirito. "I just don't know what happened. During the fight, it felt like at one point I used a sword skill, even though that's impossible."

"Since Asuna had those made for you, maybe it feels like your back in SAO and are able to use the swords skills" Klein replied.

He texted Asuna when he got home and ate some lunch. Agil and Klein joined him, even though all he made was just sandwiches. Once they left, he logged into ALO for a while. He went off, did some training for a couple of hours, and logged off. He had gotten a phone call from Seijirou Kikouka, a guy that had investigated the SAO/ALO/GGO incidents.

Seijirou wanted to meet with Kazuto, and reluctantly, Kazuto agreed to meet him the Dicey Café. Once there, Seijirou explains to Kazuto why he wanted to meet. "I hear that you are heading to the U.S. to study more about mechatronics. Is that correct?" asked Seijirou.

"That's right" responded Kazuto. "I'll be there for a month before coming home. I want to be able to help with the Full-Dive technology."

Seijirou smiled and replied "That's great, glad to hear it. I wanted to know if you would be interested in a job in the VR division. If not, I understand and will help you land a job somewhere else. I mean, it's what I can do after you helped me with what happened in SAO, ALO, and investigating in what was going on in GGO."

Kazuto, who was in complete shock responded "I will have to think about it." He still doesn't trust Seijirou, even after Seijirou told him what hospital Asuna was in and letting him keep the Nerve Gear. Kirito just had to think about it.

Once Kazuto got home, he had to start packing his bags. As he was packing them, Asuna came over to surprise him. Suguha let Asuna in and they talked for a bit. "He has been so stressed out lately" said Suguha. "He made out a list of stuff he needs and I still don't think he's positive he is all packed up."

"I think the only time I ever see him comfortable is in battle" replied Asuna. "Even in SAO, combat seemed to never stress him out."

Suguha led Asuna upstairs to Kazuto's room. She went on in since the door was open. Asuna was amazed at the computer he had built. She just stood there, watching him pack. He was just so focused on everything that he didn't notice Asuna standing there. Finally, Asuna said "Kirito."

"Oh, hey Asuna" replied Kirito. "I'm sorry I can't talk now, too busy packing."

After a couple of minutes, it sunk in that Asuna was in his room. "As…. Asuna" said a shocked Kirito. "What are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad to see you but just shocked is all."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you" replied Asuna, giggling. "It looks like it worked." She then noticed something on the corner of his bed. "Why are you taking the Nerve Gear, Amusphere, and all the SAO stuff?

Sighing, Kirito responded "Somehow, it was found out that I am an SAO survivor. Not only that, they wanted me to bring the Nerve Gear and Amusphere and explain the difference between the 2. It was also found out that I had replicas of the SAO gear and was asked to bring the stuff so I could talk about it on the last day. I will also show the camera I made for Yui to use."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, what would happen to have a flash back while you're discussing it?" asked Asuna.

"You don't have to worry. Yui will be there to help me" responded Kirito.

On the way to the airport, Kazuto was asked to stop by the Yuuki's house. They all wished him luck and to have a little bit of fun too. He promised them that he would work hard but have fun as well, just not too much fun.

Kazuto arrived in California, as this conference was being held at Stanford University. He had to have a special pass due to the fact he had 2 swords with him, in a bag. Luckily for him, his bag had to be locked up, even though it had to be with him the whole time. He felt safe knowing that if something was to happen, he had his swords right there with him.

As the month of June wore on, Kazuto was learning stuff he didn't know. He was certain this was going to help him out. He would text Asuna every day and let her know he was doing fine and all the stuff he was learning. Asuna was so proud of him. The closer to the last day of the conference was coming closer, the more and more nervous Kazuto was getting. He wasn't sure how he would be talking about the SAO incident without Asuna being there to help him.

"Asuna, please come to the living room for a moment. Your mother and I need to talk to you!" yelled Mr. Yuuki.

"Coming father!" Asuna yelled back.

As Asuna entered the living room, her parents were discussing something. She sat down on the couch as her mother handed her a letter. It was from instructor from the conference Kirito was at. He wanted her and her family to attend the last day of the conference. Apparently, Kirito had talked a lot about her and the important role she plays in his life. The instructor felt like it was a good idea for her to come and even talk at the conference as well.

"Asuna, we will be attending the conference as well on that day. Suguha will be with us too, due to the fact she is Kazuto's sister. Sadly, his aunt and uncle won't be able to make it" Mrs. Yuuki said.

"There is a slight problem though, Asuna" Mr. Yuuki said, looking at his feet. He took a deep breath and continued "They would like for you to wear your Knights of the Blood Oath uniform, which would include your sword thingy, since you were second in command. We know you hate the idea and frankly, we can't blame you. Those uniforms are butt ass ugly, but it's a request of them."

Asuna, who was getting tears in her eyes replied "Ok, I'll do it, even though I don't want to at all. It is my rapier and it's called the Lambent Light. Since I must wear that, ugh, uniform, I hope Kirito will be ok when he sees it. The last time he saw it was right before SAO was destroyed."

The last day of the conference was almost here and Kazuto was scared. He was shocked when Asuna, Suguha, and Asuna's parents were there. Mr. Yuuki told him that the instructor insisted on them being there for the last day. When the last day came, he walked them to the room they were in. After Mr. Yuuki, Mrs. Yuuki, and Suguha took a seat, Asuna said she had to use the bathroom. Kazuto went with her since he had to change into his Kirito outfit. Kirito was getting very nervous while waiting to be called into the room.

Finally, the time had come. The instructor waved Kirito in and everyone gasped. Everyone there had heard about the SAO incident by now, even though most people at the conference was from the United States.

"Hi, my name is Kazuto, Kazuto Kirigaya and I'm an SAO survivor" Kazuto said. My avatar name is Kirito and I was 14 the day we were trapped. In case any of you were wondering, I was known as the Black Swordsman and I was the one who beat that damn death game." As he was explaining some of the stuff that had happened, the instructor had waved in Asuna. This was going to be the biggest test for Kirito.

As soon as Asuna walked in, Kirito started to tear up. The KoB had sent Kirito into a flashback of the last time he saw Asuna in the outfit, the day SAO was beat, which also had been the day she sacrificed herself. Asuna had walked up to Kirito, grabbed his hand, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm Asuna Yuuki and I was 15 when the game was launched. I was second in command in the Knights of the Blood Oath guild. I also happen to be the in-game wife of Kirito, mother of an in-game daughter Yui, and the real-life girlfriend of Kirito" said Asuna, nudging Kirito.

Kirito snapped out of his flashback to show them a picture of Yui. Right before Kirito could start talking again, a voice rang out, "Hi mommy, hi daddy."

As everyone was looking around the room, which the Yuuki's and Suguha had started to chuckle, Yui said "I'm on mommy's shoulder."

Everyone was shocked that the camera had someone in it. Kirito explained that Yui was an AI from SAO and explained how they met each other. He also then explained that it was a project at school that a friend helped him perfect it. Yui, then asked her parents "Can I show them some of the files I found? I think it's important to show them some of the stuff you guys went through, your relationship, how daddy revealed his duel wielding skill, and the events that led up to the Skull Reaper and Kayaba's battle?"

Asuna, looking at Kirito asked "Do you think you're up to it? Last time, it tore you up and I don't want to see it happen again."

"I will be fine, I promise" replied Kirito. "These videos will play in this order: some of the stuff that happened early, how Asuna and my relationship started, my duel wielding skill being revealed, my first duel with Heathcliff, aka, Kayaba, how I revealed my love to Asuna, and then the events that led up to the battle right before and during the fight against the Skull Reaper, and then finally, the Last Battle."

As the videos were taking place, everyone was quiet. Nobody could believe what they were seeing, including Asuna's parents and Suguha, and they already knew what happened. "This last video is the meeting we had with Heathcliff, Asuna and my conversation before the battle, the battle against the Skull Reaper, who was the boss on floor 75, and then Heathcliff, who happened to be the creator of SAO" said Kirito.

As the clip was getting ready to play, Kirito sat down beside Asuna and she grabbed Kirito's hand to comfort him before it was too late. As the battle with Heathcliff started and wore on, the madder Kirito was getting. Kirito nodded to Asuna to let her know he was fine, so she let go of his hand. As the part where Asuna was jumps in between Kirito and Heathcliff, Kirito wanted to pull out his swords, but was able to restrain himself.

As Kirito and Asuna stood up, he fell right into her arms. He started to cry uncontrollably and Asuna grabbed him and pulled him into her chest to comfort him. He was so thankful she was alive and he was unable to control his emotions anymore. He tried so hard, but finally had succumbed to them in a way he didn't think was possible.

After he got done crying, he stood up and drew his swords, saying "This black sword is called the Elucidator and this green one is called the Dark Repulser" Kirito said. "I also want to apologize for crying like I did. Losing Asuna that day is still hard on me. I am willing to give up my life for her and I owe her everything. I trust her with my life."

Asuna then stated "This is my rapier, Lambent Light. As you can tell, Kirito used it to defeat Kayaba. I'm sure I gave Kirito the strength to beat him, as Kirito stated 'We did it, didn't we?' I told Kirito that I was glad to have met him and that he had made me happier then I have been my whole life. The reason why I put on the Nerve Gear that day was so I could meet him."

Everyone at this point started to tear up. The videos showed the depth of their relationship and his actions backed up his words. Asuna showed the comforting side while Kirito showed the determination and focus he had to the class. They all understood why Kirito cried but were in some shock because of the way he was in battle.

Before anybody could say or ask anything, Yui chimed in "This is how daddy got mommy back. I will warn you, it's a bit graphic and disturbing. I helped daddy get to where mommy was trapped." As the video started, Asuna put her head into Kirito's chest to watch the video. When Kirito had given up, Kayaba appeared to help Kirito find the strength to fight on.

As soon as all the videos had been shown, the classroom had fallen silent. Finally, one student spoke up and asked "Are you two ever going to get married? I mean in real life and not just in game."

This question had shocked them both. They want to be together forever so they had to be careful what was said. Asuna's parents were there so answering it was going to be quite difficult.

After a few moments, Kirito stood up, with swords in hand since he hadn't put them away yet, said "Yes, I want to marry Asuna someday. We protected each other in SAO and I still protect her by trying not to put her in dangerous situations. These swords will ensure her protection. As far as I'm concerned, nobody, and I mean NOBODY, can and will take her away from me. Whoever wants to try may do so, but I promise you that they would fail miserably."

Asuna's parent were very shocked and pleased at the confidence he had in his answer. Asuna teared up and Suguha smiled, for they knew he meant business. At that point, nobody had any ounce of doubt that he would protect Asuna, even if that means him dying in the process.

Once everyone got back to Japan, they met up with the others at the Dicey Café. Kirito explained how the trip went and how much he learned. They were also all amazed on what happened on the last day. They couldn't believe that Kirito would cry so hard or show absolute confidence in how he felt about Asuna, especially since her parents were there.

"Damn Kirito, crying uncontrollably like that and the challenging anyone to a fight if they want to try and take Asuna away from you. That's real ballsy man, especially since her parents were there" Agil said.

"Yeah man, what the hell was up with that?" Klein asked.

"I'm not real sure, to be honest. I guess I just lost complete control of my emotions" replied Kirito.

"I can understand bringing out the swords to explain to the people what they were called and all, but did you have to hold them when answering the question about marrying Asuna IRL" said Sinon.

"I guess that's one way to make a point or two" Lisbeth chimed in.

Silica said "I think it was a breakthrough for Kirito crying like he did. That shows that he really cares about you Asuna. We already knew he did, but he just keeps showing it more and more every day."

"Yeah, I've known Kazuto my whole life and I've never seen him cry like that, ever. Even though he would cry at night, it was never that hard" Suguha said.

"How did your parents react to the whole thing anyways, Asuna?" asked Sinon.

Asuna replied "I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. I can tell they were in complete shock when he cried, when he answered the marriage question swords in hand, and when he drew his swords, but other than that, I don't know. As soon as he started to cry, comforting him was my main focus. At that point, I could have cared less what my parents thought. I could tell, whether or not he admits it, he needed me."

Asuna knows Kirito would never admit that he needed her help when it came to him crying. He never wanted to seem weak, and when he cried like he did, he felt as weak as ever. Could any of his friends blame him from crying like that, no, they couldn't; however, could they believe he cried like that in public, no, they couldn't believe that either. Kirito is a guy who never wants to cry in public, whether he is happy or sad.

Now it was getting close to Asuna's birthday. Kirito had been learning how to cook from Agil. He got her a very nice pair of earrings but wanted to really surprise her. All he really could do well was make sandwiches but that was pretty much it. So, for the past 2 months he's been learning how to cook. The more he did, the better he got. Agil was really impressed. He knew Kirito was excellent at using swords and all, but shocked that Kirito could get the hang of cooking as well.

"You are finally ready to cook for Asuna. Of course, I don't think you will be ruining any skillets or pots, well, hopefully not. Remember, when you cook, you can't get nervous" said Agil.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to ruin your stuff. I knew I was bad at cooking but not bad enough to burn the food enough to stay stuck to your pots and pans" replied Kirito. "Here, I bought you a little present for helping me. Its 2 new skillets and 4 new pots to replace the ones I ruined."

"Thanks, that's very thoughtful but you didn't have to" replied Agil.

The day had finally arrived, Asuna's 19th birthday. Kirito was invited to go with the Yuuki's for lunch to celebrate Asuna's birthday. He gave her the pair of earrings and she was happy. At that point, her parents noticed a slight change in her personality. She seemed happier than she ever was before SAO. They even saw some sides in her they've never seen: determined, protective, compassionate, and confident.

That night, Asuna and her parents went over to Kirito's house for dinner. He had invited them over for dinner and that he had a surprise for all of them. Once they got there, Kirito let them in and lead them to the dining room. Kirito was finishing up dinner. He was so excited that he could cook for Asuna, but worried that she might not like it. It was his first real meal that he cooked.

"Wow, this is really good. Suguha must have just left" said Asuna.

"Yes, please tell her it was fabulous" added Mrs. Yuuki.

"Kirito, are you okay?" Mr. Yuuki asked.

Kirito replied "Well, actually Suguha hasn't been home all day. She met up with the others this afternoon and hasn't been home since. I cooked everything. Agil has been teaching me for the past couple of months. This is my surprise. On top of that, this was the first meal I ever cooked as well. I told Asuna one day in SAO that if you already love a person but found out something about them you didn't know, you could fall in love with that too."

Everyone was shocked that Kirito was willing to learn to cook and was good at it. After dinner, they all went to the living room to talk. Kirito was glad that everyone liked the meal. He was becoming more dimensional and Asuna was shocked he was doing all of this. After a relaxing conversation and more compliments on how good Kirito did for dinner, the talk turned to be more serious.

"Kazuto, Kyouko and I were really shocked at your behavior a couple months ago. Asuna told us that she has never seen you break down and cry like that. Suguha said the same thing as well. Even your demeanor at the end shocked us. We saw a side of you that we didn't know existed" said Shouzou.

Kirito took a big gulp and replied "I'm not exactly sure what happened. The battle with Kayaba still gets to me, but I think that's mostly because of what Asuna did. The day I got Asuna back, I was sad and happy at the same time. I was sad because I didn't protect her but glad that she was back to everyone. When the question about marriage was asked, I was in complete shock since I had not yet put the swords away. I guess I wanted to make a point when answering the question, it was just ironic that I hadn't put the swords away. I'm sorry if my actions and words had concerned you in any way."

"Actually, your answer was what we were hoping for. Answering the question with swords in hand was a little shocking, however, after getting to know you, it became no surprise at all. We know how comfortable you are with them in your hands and it was a great way to make a point" replied Kyouko. After the conversation was over, the Yuuki's left because it was getting late.

Now Kirito's birthday was right around the corner and Asuna was completely baffled on what to get him. She had a few ideas but none of them she was very confident in at all. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She thought it was genius. Now the only problem was getting it made without Kirito having any knowledge anything was up.

Kirito's 18th birthday was finally here and he was told to meet at the Dicey Café. When he got there, everyone was already there, but Asuna. They wished him a happy birthday and Agil even gave him bourbon on the rocks. When asked if he heard or seen Asuna yet, he shook his head and said "I've been invited to her place tonight for dinner."

Lisbeth said "Ooooo, sounds like someone has a special plan for the birthday boy. Just remember, be gentle at first." Everyone laughed except Kirito, he was blushing big time.

He walked up to the Yuuki's house and Mr. Yuuki answered the door and let him in. Kirito followed him into the dining room where Mrs. Yuuki was sitting at the table. When Kirito was told they were joining them for dinner, he was shocked. Asuna didn't mention they would be there as well, but Kirito was comfortable with them being there. If he wanted to be with Asuna for the rest of their lives, they would become family.

"Thanks for a great meal Asuna. You are an amazing cook. Of course, I should have remembered that from when you cooked that Ragout Rabbit and then our lunch the next day" said Kirito.

"Your welcome and thanks for coming over, birthday boy" Asuna said with a sly grin. "I will be right back. I have a present for you in my room."

Once Asuna left to go upstairs, her parents and Kirito had a pleasant conversation. "Kirito, we need to talk and it's very important. We don't want Asuna to know anything so promise us you won't say a word" said Mrs. Yuuki.

Kirito responded "I promise I won't say a word."

Mr. Yuuki then said "When Asuna told us your birthday was coming up and that you were turning 18, we weren't really going to do anything or get you a present, however; once we talked it out, we have the perfect gift for you."

Kirito was shocked and took the present from Shouzou. When he opened it, there was a picture of Asuna. "Thank you for the picture. I will put this on my desk by my bed so I can see her before I go to bed and after I wake up" said Kirito.

"Seriously Shouzou, a picture and that's it, no explanation" Kyouko said shaking her head. "What he means is that you can have Asuna's hand in marriage, if you so desire. After everything that you two have gone through, it makes perfect sense. After everything we've seen and heard, plus how happy Asuna has been with you, there is no doubt that you and she should be together. Just remember, don't say anything to Asuna. It will be a surprise for her."

"I, I, I don't know what to say. I mean, thanks" stuttered Kirito.

"You guys deserve each other. With how much stuff that happened to you two and yet your able to get through it is quite amazing. Most couples would have split but it seemed to make you two stronger" replied Shouzou. "We know she is in good hands with you and we know you are in good hands with her."

Asuna came back downstairs with a small box. He handed it to Kirito and once he opened it, he was in shock. It was a necklace with 2 swords making an X with another one going vertical in between them. Kirito was in amazement because he had never seen this before. He was also wondering if there was some significance behind it.

Asuna, knowing Kirito was trying to figure it out said "Kirito that is a one of a kind necklace. I had that specially made for you. The 2 swords that make an X should look familiar; it's your Elucidator and Dark Repulser. The sword going through them vertically isn't a sword at all, it's my rapier, Lambent Light. This way, you will always know that I am with you, even when we are not physically together, we will be in heart."

Now Kirito is completely speechless. Not only did Asuna give him a necklace that was custom made, but was also told he could marry Asuna. After a while, Kirito finally says "Thank you for the necklace Asuna. I will treasure it forever and the only time I will take it off is in the shower and at night. It will go perfect with the picture your parents gave me of you. Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki, thank you again for the picture. It may not seem like much, but the thought behind it was special enough. I must be going now since its getting late. Thanks again for everything."

Now that Kirito has been told he could marry Asuna he now has to figure out when and where to propose to Asuna. There are so many rings and places to choose from he has no clue where to start. He decided on to ask her on Christmas Day and was going to talk to Agil about having it at the Dicey Café in the morning. All Kirito told Agil that maybe there could be a gift exchange on Christmas morning there. Agil agreed and luckily for Kirito, Asuna pointed out an engagement ring that she would love to have. She said it wasn't too flashy, which is something she didn't want.

Christmas Day was finally here and Kirito didn't want anything for Christmas at all. He was hoping to get the best present ever: Asuna willing to become his wife. The gang had all met at the Dicey Café, as planned. Everyone was having a good time and Kirito was getting nervous. He would have to propose that morning because Asuna was leaving to be with relatives for a couple of days. This is going to be the hardest thing he has ever done in his life.

After a while, Kirito stood up and said "Hey everyone, please settle down, thank you. Asuna, please come up here" Asuna, who looked confused, went and stood right beside Kirito in front of everybody. "Asuna, I love you so much. I said this before but my life belongs to you. I would give it up for you. That being said, I have to something important to, oh crap, my shoe is untied. Hold on while I tie it." Going down on one knee to tie it, he pulled a ring out of the side of his shoe. Before standing back up, he looks at her and asks "Asuna, will you marry me?"

The Dicey Café was now in complete silence as all eyes turned to a very shocked Asuna who now had to answer the question. The moment she has been waiting for the past 2 years are finally here, yet, she can't speak at all. She had a flashback to what she told Kirito before they left to fight the Skull Reaper. "I want us to go on real dates, get married, and grow old together." Finally, after snapping back to reality, she took a deep breath and yells "YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" After all the clapping was done, while in Kirito's arms she said "We still have to ask my parents. Who knows what they are thinking now."

"Oh, they're cool with it. That was their birthday present for me. They said I could have your hand in marriage, if you wanted to put up with me forever. It was a surprise and I promised them I wouldn't tell you that we discussed it" replied Kirito.

Lisbeth chimed in "Kirito, you should have known the answer all along. I guess with you, asking is just a formality because everyone knew Asuna would say yes."

Silica added "Yeah, seriously, the answer was a no brainer."

"They are both right Kirito. I told you right before we went to the dungeon on floor 74 that I wanted to party up with you. I pretty much told you how I felt after you defeated Gleam Eyes when you woke up. I then said it again after Yuuki died at the park before we took a group picture with everyone" said Asuna. "Oh, I need to get going. We are leaving in a few hours." Asuna ran up to Kirito and gave him a kiss. "Kirito, I love you so very much. One question though, why didn't you get a present?"

Kirito responded to Asuna, "I just did get my present. You are going to be my wife. What more could I ask for?"

All the girls decided to leave with Asuna, which left Kirito, Klein, and Agil by themselves. Right after the girls left, Klein and Agil decided to bust Kirito's balls once again. "Dude, are you sure about this? I mean, marriage is so, so, so permanent" asked Klein.

"Yeah, being married in game is so much different than being married IRL" chimed in Agil.

"Yea, I'm positive. I fought to protect and then to bring her back. Not only did I have to meet her parents before I could even take her on our 1st date, but I had to win them over. I didn't do all that hard work for nothing. Guys, I love her and nothing can change that. You know, she was the 1st person that came to my mind when SAO was over" replied Kirito. "Besides, now that I'm getting married, my balls are bigger than Klein's. I mean, I'm getting married and he doesn't even have a girlfriend. Right before we left to check on the Army before the Gleam Eyes fight, he couldn't even talk to Asuna."

"Ha-ha, very funny" Klein retorted. "At least I don't have to figure out who is going to be the best man. Plus, you must pick out a day, where you and Asuna will live, you know, stuff like that."

It struck Kirito that Klein is right. He must choose between Agil and Klein. He met Klein first but went to Agil for advice and all. It also dawned on Kirito that he and Asuna need to pick out a day and everything else. There was a lot to do and in Kirito's eyes, not enough time to do it. He knew he would have to talk to her after she got back from visiting her relatives.

"Asuna, we need to talk about our wedding" Kirito said, looking down at his feet.

This had Asuna very concerned since Kirito looks down at the ground when there is bad or upsetting news. Asuna, not wanting to ask because she feared the answer, asked "Ok Kirito, what's up? You're not having 2nd thoughts on our wedding, are you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, after you girls left I was talking to Agil and Klein about it. Klein actually brought up some good points that he's dead on about" replied Kirito. "Now before you get upset and want to kick me in the sac or anything, the points he brought up are very important. He brought up we have to pick out a date, place for the wedding as well as the reception, best man and maid of honor, and most importantly, where we are going to live afterwards."

"Holy cow, he actually brought up some really crucial points. We need to call a newspaper because this is a headline" Asuna said, laughing at her joke.

Kirito replied "I was thinking the date of October 25, 2027, and that my best man should be Agil."

"Why October 25, 2027?" asked Asuna. "Good choice on the best man though. I think Agil will be more serious about it and I will ask Lisbeth if she wants to be my maid of honor. Do you think Suguha would be willing to by my bridesmaid?"

"Yes, I think Suguha would to be a bridesmaid. As for the date, that's the day we got married in SAO. I figured it would be easy to remember. For the year, well it would be hard to be engaged for well over a year. Besides, I can't go on another year without you." Kirito replied.

Asuna replied "I agree. The only question is where to live after we get married?"

"Now, that's a good question" responded Kirito.

They walk back to Asuna's house to let her parents know they set a day for the wedding. Her parents helped by coming up with a place to get married in and the reception. Her parents seemed to become more pleased with how Kirito is and they know that Asuna made the right choice in a husband. The only problem is, nobody could figure out where they could live after the wedding.

"Kirito, what do you do when are struggling with a decision like this?" asked Mr. Yuuki.

"Well, to be honest, this is the toughest spot I've ever been in. I mean SAO was a lot easier than this because this will impact both Asuna and my life. I've tried everything to figure this out: log into ALO, hold my swords, walk around with my Coat of Midnight on, and even taking showers and nothing has helped" replied Kirito, shaking his head in disappointment. "Heck, I even tried fishing in ALO and that hasn't helped. Well, I better get going. Ever since I learned how to cook, I'm usually asked to cook dinner. Good night everyone."

After Kirito left, Kyouko came up with an idea. It was a risky idea but if there is one thing she learned from Kirito, sometimes one just needs to take a risk. She told Shouzou what her idea was and he agreed. She felt that Asuna and Kirito would be happy and that it would be a perfect place.

"Asuna, please log into ALO at 7, oh and let Kazuto know as well" said Kyouko.

Kyouko and Shouzou logged into ALO at 6 and they were at Asuna and Kirito's cabin. They were walking around the cabin and they felt it was perfect. They already felt at home so why not build one exactly like it. They agreed that this would be a perfect place for them to live.

"Yui, Yui, please come out. We need to talk to you about your mommy and daddy!" yelled Shouzou.

"Ok, it was really weird hearing you say that" Kyouko said.

"Yes, how can I help you? How do you know about my mommy and daddy? Are you mommy's parents?" asked Yui.

"Yes, yes we are mommy's parents and we need your opinion on something" replied Shouzou.

"Do you think ma, ma…. sorry, this is hard for me" stated Kyouko. "Do you think mommy and daddy would want to live in a place like this cabin if they got married? That was really hard to call Asuna 'mommy'."

"I'm willing to say yes they would love to live in a place like this. They just have to get married and who knows when that will be" replied Yui, looking at the ground. Suddenly Yui said "Mommy and daddy have logged on. Quick hide. Daddy gets really protective of his home."

They both hid in a hallway where they couldn't be seen. As Kirito and Asuna walked into the cabin, Yui greeted them, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hi Yui, how's my little girl?" asked Kirito, poking her head.

"Daddy, please quit doing that" said Yui.

"Yui, mommy and daddy have something to tell you. We are getting married IRL, just like we are here. Of course, you will be at the wedding too" said Asuna.

"Yah, mommy and daddy are finally getting married. It's about time daddy. I can't believe it took you so long to ask her" Yui said. "Really, what took so long to ask?"

Kirito, stuttering to find an answer replied "Well, I had to find the right time and place. Plus, I needed a ring to propose to mommy. Everything is all planned out, well, except we don't have a place to live after the wedding."

As they were talking, Kirito heard something and drew both his swords. Once her parents came into light to where they can be seen, he put them away.

"Well Kirito, Asuna, Kyouko and I figured out a solution to your housing issue. We think a cabin just like this will be perfect for you" said Shouzou. "I know a place by a lake like this. The cabin would have to be built but it can be built just like this one. Kirito, I think it would be cool if we could build it together. What do you think?"

Kirito was a loss for words but said "Yeah that would be great. The only thing I ever built by hand was a computer, and I believe I was 6 when I did that."

At this point, Kirito and Asuna looked at each other and nodded. They were excited that they were going to have a place to call home. The best part was that Kirito and Shouzou were going to build it together. The only thing that Kirito must do, and this will be his decision as he has not told Asuna, was to answer Seijirou on his job offer.

Kirito had set up a meeting with Seijirou the very next day. Kirito decided the Dicey Café since he felt comfortable there. Kirito was able to borrow the Dicey Café from Agil for his meeting with Seijirou. As Kirito sat down, Seijirou wasn't sure to make of Kirito's demeanor. Kirito had finally made a decision.

"Well Kirito, have you made a decision about my offer?" asked Seijirou.

Kirito replied "Yeah. Since we last met, some things have changed. Asuna and I are getting married October 25, 2027. Yes, when you check the players log of SAO, that's the day we got married in SAO, which is why we decided on the day. Also, her father and I will be building a cabin together for us to live in. As for your offer, I will accept the job offer."

"Well that's great, congratulations on the engagement. Don't worry about the job, it's a part time thing for you right now since you will be busy with other stuff. You will get paid entry level pay which is 2,551.64 yen an hour" said Seijirou. "As for the details about your job, it will be something right now that you won't have to come to an office as of this point due to your wedding and all."

Kirito, looking at his cell said "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have an important meeting with Agil and Klein here shortly."

After Seijirou left, Agil and Klein walked in. Kirito had spent a couple of weeks debating who to have as his best man. He met Klein 1st but went to Agil more for advice. Agil taught Kirito how to cook and Agil hid Kirito after Kirito made his duel wielding skill known. Kirito's problem is that he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Kirito started by saying "I'm glad we were able to get together. You know, just the guys."

"Hey, I agree. It's nice not having the girls around" stated Klein.

"Yeah, not as crowded and in a way, more peaceful" added Agil.

Kirito said "Well, I've given this a lot of thought. I know who I want as my best man. It was a very tough decision to make, to be honest. After weighing everything, I would like Agil to be the best man" said Kirito.

"Hey now, are you sure?" asked Agil.

"Yes, Klein and I battled on the front lines together, as well as you. He was the 1st person I met in SAO, however, I went to you for advice and help. Plus, you even taught me how to cook" answered Kirito. "I'm sorry Klein."

Klein replied "Hey, no big deal man. Glad you picked Agil, he's a good choice. Besides, I'm glad I don't have to speak at the reception or anything like that. I'm not sure if I could even speak in front of a big group of people anyways."

As the guys were discussing what was going on, Asuna was having her own meeting with Lisbeth and Suguha. They didn't know what the meeting was all about until Asuna told them that she had decided on the maid of honor. Since she knew Lisbeth longer, Asuna wanted her to be the maid of honor. Suguha was shocked that Asuna wanted her as a bridesmaid.

The months just flew by and the wedding was now a few days away. The cabin was almost completed. Shouzou would log into ALO to make sure the details would be right. He wanted it to look just like the cabin in ALO. Asuna couldn't believe how the cabin was coming along. She knew that her father and Kirito had put a lot of work into that cabin.

The wedding day was finally here. Both Kirito and Asuna were extremely nervous. They both had no trouble fighting in game, but this just happened to be way more serious. They were going to be finally married IRL. They couldn't wait to start a new life together.

"Kirito, just calm down and relax. Quit pacing because everything will be fine" said Agil.

"I need my swords to help calm me down. It sounds weird, I know" Kirito stated.

"Yeah, you got this, no problem. I mean, you're wearing the Coat of Midnight so that should help, right?" asked Klein.

"It does help a little bit but having my swords in hand is what helps me out" replied Kirito. "Yet 2 certain people wouldn't let me bring them."

"Yeah, I don't think Asuna or anybody else would like to see the groom up there with 2 swords. Sorry, but we just couldn't let you bring them here. I know what you're going through though. I was a nervous wreck when I was marrying Kathy" said Agil.

"How is it that you can remain clam in battle but you look like you're going to puke your guts out now? Do those swords give you some kind of power or something?" asked Klein.

"To be honest, I don't know why that it is" answered Kirito. "Now, no trying to get with Suguha, Klein. Let's say this, there would be a good possibility that it would end up like that boar on the day SAO was launched."

Klein, waving his hands in the air replied "Got it."

Now Asuna had a very nice wedding dress. It wasn't too flashy or fancy at all. It was something that everyone could see Asuna picking out because it was just a simple dress. Some of their closest friends thought there was a small possibility that they would be dressed as in SAO but decided not to be. Asuna did like how good the Coat of Midnight looked on Kirito so she asked him to wear it and usually whenever Asuna ask Kirito to do something, he does it.

The wedding wasn't all that big. Just family, friends, and the Fuurinkazan guild that Klein ran, since they were on the front lines. Plus, Kirito liked them as well. Yui was there sitting on Suguha's shoulder. Yui trusted Suguha more than Lisbeth, and besides, she could see more on Suguha's shoulder than on Lisbeth's.

The reception was nothing but a big party at a hotel. It would be easier to do since when it was over, people could just retire to a room and wouldn't have to try and drive home. The First Dance was funny because Kirito had no clue how to dance at all. He never had interested in learning how to dance so it was his very first time. Asuna had to help with the hand placement, which she wanted it right around her waist.

"Please don't step on my feet" Asuna said. "How can you be so good with computers yet you have no clue on how to dance?"

Kirito replied "Well computers just come natural to me."

When it came time for the cake, Asuna smashed some it into Kirito's face, yet Kirito just took the little bit of icing left on his fingers and wiped it on Asuna's cheek. Lisbeth ended up catching the bouquet and Klein caught the garter. Asuna and Kirito laughed when those two looked at each other and made the same face. After all the excitement was over, everyone went to their hotel rooms.

"Kirito, I love you. We are finally married" said Asuna, putting her head onto Kirito's chest.

"I love you too. It's hard to believe everything that's happened in the past 5 years. I never would have imagined meeting my wife in SAO on that day" said Kirito.

The following weekend was going to be an interesting. One of the guys Kirito met at the conference the previous June was from Ohio State. He told Kirito he should come to a game sometime and he agreed that he would. Kirito received tickets to see the Ohio State Buckeyes take on the Minnesota Golden Gophers. Kirito thought Golden Gophers sounded funny. During halftime, a message flashed on the scoreboard. It said "Congratulations Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) and Asuna Yuuki on your wedding" from the Ohio State campus. OSU ended up cruising to an easy 45-10 victory.

After the game, Kirito and Asuna would be heading up to Cleveland. On the way up there, they stopped in Canton to tour the Pro Football Hall of Fame. They were amazed on what the saw and how the game of football evolved. On Monday, they went and took a tour of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame before they had to go to the Browns stadium. They were invited to speak to the Cleveland Browns before the game against the Pittsburgh Steelers. The Browns were 4-3 and the Steelers were the last undefeated team left at 7-0.

Before the game, Kirito and Asuna told the Browns everything that happened in SAO and how they never gave up on each other. They never gave up on their relationship and they trusted each other, no matter how dim the situation became. The goal was ultimately a simple one, to one day get married and the Browns goal should be take one game at a time. The game was a very good one in the first half as the Browns were only down 14-0. During this time, Kirito and Asuna were recognized for what had happened in SAO and on their recent marriage. Something must have clicked in at halftime because the Browns ended up dominating the Steelers in the 2nd half on their way to a 49-17 rout.

Kirito and Asuna finally got to return home the next day. While they were gone on their honeymoon, Shouzou, Klein, Agil, and the Fuurinkazan guild finished up the cabin. Everything was exactly how it was in SAO/ALO. There was a picture of Kirito, Asuna, and Yui in their bedroom, along with a poster board full of pictures. Asuna and Kirito were completely amazed on how good it looked and finally, everything was perfect.

"Kirito" said Asuna.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Kirito.

"This place is perfect. It's exactly how our cabin in game looks. This is our home and it's finally a reality" said Asuna. "Remember how I said that your SAO journey wasn't over?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out what you mean by that" replied Kirito.

"Since were married IRL, its one step closer to that journey being over. Do you remember what I said while we were waiting for our fight against the Skull Reaper?" she asked.

"To be honest, not really" answered Kirito.

"I said I wanted us to go on real dates, to really get married, and to grow old together. The first 2 are done now and I'm so happy. I also wanted to tell you that the only reason why I was so aggressive in wanting to party up was because I felt like I had to be since I was in love with you. That's why I put the knife in your face. I was in love with you that much" replied Asuna, falling asleep with a smile on her face and one small tear under each eye.

30


End file.
